


Fairy Tale

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: I'm Weeb Trash [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Ace is scary, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Bad Guy Chase turned Good, Dark mage! Chase, DragonSlayer! Marshall, DragonSlayer! Skye, Dragonslayer! Julius, Dragonslayer! Rocky, Dragonslayer! Tracker, Everest Strips Alot, F/M, Friendship, Humanized, Humor, I'm weeb trash sorry, M/M, Magic, Mayor Goodway is Gramps, Other, everyone is a wizard, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: In a land far, far away, there lives one wizard that set out to prove himself and those who'd him doubted wrong, and he'll do that by joining a light guild going by the name PAW Patrol. And here's the PAW Patrol/Fairy Tail crossover I was talking about! :D Main pairing is MarshallxChase, of course. Others will happen eventually as the story goes :P





	1. Chapter 1

_In a land far, far away there lived a kingdom called Sunset Valley. Sunset Valley with over 9 million population in total, where magic thrived inside the kingdom. Magic was something that was brought and sold, and sometimes even lived and breathed. People who uses magic were called wizards. Wizards often take on request and jobs that ordinary people can't do. They get their jobs from the place called guilds. There are many different guilds in Sunset Valley, and in one town in particular, Adventure Bay, there is a guild where legends are born and still is. This guild is called..._

_PAW Patrol._

* * *

**River's Canyon, Sunset Valley**

"Next stop, River's Canyon!" Shouted the ticket master just as the train pulled to a stop. It was a bright and sunny day, a rare thing in this part of Sunset Valley, as River's Canyon was mostly known for its wet lands, but when it wasn't raining, the town was quite beautiful and buzzing with life. He could see why people like to tour here. Turning around, the ticket master came to halt when he noticed a person laying on the floor, incapable of movement. Next to him was a green cat, standing on its two legs, and the ticket master wondered if he was going insane.

"Marshall, the train stopped moving now." Said the green cat. _It can talk?_ The ticket master thought, sweating a little. The person, Marshall who he could presume, groaned, but otherwise made no move to leave the train.

"T-Thank god...I thought I was about to lose my lunch..." He whispered, looking blue in the face. The ticket master tilted his head, concerned.

"Is...he alright?" The green cat turned to him and smiled.

"Aye! He's always like this whenever he rides the train!" _Then why is he taking it?_ He thought, sweatdropping. That's when the cat leaped out of the train, eyes widen to take in the sight. "Oh! River's Canyon is completely dry now! I heard it rains here quite often, sometimes flooding, and on rare days such as this, when the sun comes out, it's as if the floods never happen! Also, I heard they have the best fish in the land! Hmm," The cat purred at the thought, before shaking his head. "But, now's not the time. There's a rumor going around that Derolth might be here, since everyone is talking about dragons. So we came to check it out, right Marshall?" The cat turned to his companion, only to realize he wasn't there. "Eh? Marshall?"

"HELP ME!" The white-skinned boy screeched, head out of the cart as the train began to leave the station. The cat sweatdropped.

"Looks like Marshall's riding the train again..."

Meanwhile, in the deeper parts of the town, a lone mage was walking through the crowd wearing a cloak, the hood hiding his face. As he continued to do so, he was accidentally bumped into by a taller male, and from the smell of it, drunk, knocking off his hood.

"Whoa, sorry man I-uh?" The man blinked as he stared at the stranger. It took a second for his brain to understand what was going on and what he was seeing, but when he did, he suddenly turned angry. "Hey, I know you! You're that rotten mage from Humdinger's group!" He shouted, capturing the attention of everyone else who turned to look at the person he'd bumped into. Said person had short, dark-brown hair, tanned skin, amber eyes that seemed to glow, a small button nose and thin lips that had a trace of a scar running from top to bottom. Seeing him, most of the people started to whisper.

"It's him..."

"Isn't that Humdinger's prized pupil?"

"Isn't he a dark mage?"

"I heard they've done some unspeakable things."

"Why has the Magic Council allowed him to roam free? Shouldn't he be in jail right now?"

"One thing's for sure, I will never forgive him."

And more comments soon followed after. Sighing softly to himself, the mage pulled up his hood again and began walking away. The drunken male shouted after him.

"H-Hey, get back here! Don't think we didn't know what you did! We and the rest of the wizarding world won't forgive you! Y-You...traitor!" The mage paused in his walking. For a moment, everyone thought he was going to say something, but instead, he didn't and kept walking. It had left them feeling confused and unnerved as they watch the dark mage walk their streets, and not being able to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase continued walking through town, making sure his hood covered his face, but by then, it was too late. He could hear the whispers and mutters of the townsfolk, could feel their wary eyes on him, and that made him grit his teeth, out of frustration more so than anger. _Damn it._ He thought, making sure to keep to himself and to not bother anyone. The eyes were still lingering, though, accusing and hateful, a little bit of fear, and he couldn't help but sigh, coming to a stop. _I messed up big time. Then again, I didn't have a choice._ Then he looked down at his hand, where there had been a certain mark that no longer was there. _I'm free now, thanks to the Magic Council. I can make things right again, if they would allow me._ Sighing once more, he began walking again, still ignoring the glares on his back.

Eventually, his walk had lead him to the center of town, and he paused as he looked around.

Obviously, this place has no magic. There were a few mages here and there, but most of them as Chase could see came from different places, not from River's Canyon itself. River's Canyon wasn't bristling with the overflowing, soft humming, thriving glittery life source Chase came to know and love, which meant that this part of Sunset Valley was a non-magic town - though, they were still welcomed by the looks of it.

 _All except me._ Chase mused, but then he shook his head. Now's not the time for self-pity, he had something to do. Ever since the Magic Council had set him free, they had asked him a simple question - what was he going to do now? - and at the time, he had been unsure. Drabbling into the depths of the great unknown had been something that's been ingrained into him since the joining of Humdinger's guild. But now he knew he can't do that anymore, so why not take this chance to start anew? Become a better person than he had been? It was the reason Chase was in River's Canyon.

There had been a rumor that guilds all across of Sunset Valley was gathering here today for new recruits to join in, and Chase had hoped that, just because he was a dark mage, he wouldn't get turned away. Furthermore, there was a popular guild Chase thought he might fit in well, considering how said guild never seemed to hold a grudge against another guild, and wouldn't hesitate to make a friend.

PAW Patrol.

Chase's chest tighten.

Of course, there was another problem that may or may not bone well for him, but he choose to not think about it.

"And anyway, if I can get into that guild, maybe people would stop seeing me as a monster." He said to himself. Shaking his head, Chase continued walking, in hopes to find someone that wouldn't turn him away when he needed help.

Back with Marshall and Joey, the green cat was happily marching forward ahead of Marshall and then turned around to his companion.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! We're behind schedule!" The cat said. Marshall pouted.

"It's not _my_ fault the train started moving again. I couldn't even stand up!" He complained, but Joey shook his head in a way that reminded Marshall of a scolding parent. The black haired teen didn't like that.

"You should've gotten off the train before then..."

"Yeah, yeah," They paused and Marshall looked at Joey. "So, you're saying Derolth may be here, right?"

Joey nodded.

"Aye. There's a rumor going around that they've spotted something like a dragon. It must be Derolth."

Marshall was excited. "Yosh! Let's do this!" He closed his eyes and sniffed the air a little, before turning his sharp glaze at the cat. "There's a faint smell of magic, can't really say if it's bad or good since they're blended in. However, there's a trace of a powerful magic somewhere in the core of the town. It's gotta be Derolth. Let's go, Joey!"

"Aye!"

Chase sighed.

This was the fourth person he'd asked about the guilds, and none of them seemed as though they have any clue as to what he was saying. _Then again,_ a thought crossed his mind, snidely. _They could just be not telling you._ Chase shook his head. Even if that was the case, he was pretty sure that if they didn't want to talk to him, they would've ignored him. Chase dropped his head.

"Maybe I got the wrong town..." He muttered just when a passing traveler started talking to his friend.

"Did you hear? The infamous Derolth is here in our town. He's signing autographs in Town Hall, I believe."

"Really? What's a great and powerful wizard like him doing here?"

"Who knows, the girls are going crazy for him."

"Kind of makes you jealous. That guy has such a reputation."

Chase just stared at them as they walked by, interested in their conversation.

"Derolth?" He whispered. He knew of Derolth thanks to Humdinger's study - a powerful wizard that had many foes, and was able to cast powerful spells of all elements, including dark magic. Or so it was rumored. No one really knows much about Derolth other than the PAW Patrol, it seemed. That's when a thought occurred to him. _If Derolth was here, then maybe HE can help me join a guild, the guild I've always wanted._

With that, Chase started running towards Town Hall.

"No matter what," He muttered, amber eyes narrowed. "I am joining that guild!"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they reached the center of town, Marshall stopped short, bending over to catch his breath. Joey began searching for the dragon, and frowned when he realized Derolth wasn't there.

"I don't see him..." He muttered. Marshall sniffed the air a little and frowned.

"The powerful magic is very, very faint, which means he had been here, but must've started walking again." He said. Joey nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye!"

With a big in-take of air, Marshall straighten himself up, determination overflowing in his face and began running towards the direction of the magic. "Oi! Derolth! Where are you?! Derolth!"

Joey sighed and followed him, also shouting out the dragon's name.

Meanwhile, Chase sighed, sitting on a bench near a creek at the end of the town.

"Man, this Derolth guy is hard to find. I thought he would be signing papers or something," The dark mage looked down at the water and frowned at his reflection. "I really need to find him. I...I want to ask him if it's okay for me to join the PAW Patrol..." He groaned. Shaking his head, Chase got up from the bench and began heading into town again, determined. "I can't keep sitting here, moping. I need to find Derolth!" With that, he was off, and just as he turned the corner, another figure emerged around, looking confused.

"The magic here is very strong. We must be getting close, Joey." Marshall said, smiling down at the grinning cat.

"Aye!"

And once again, the two were off.

Chase shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the heated glares filled with hatred as he walked pass the townsfolk. The looks were starting to get on his nerves and make him lose his cool, but honestly, Chase has dealt with worst. He could bare the hate and fear just for a little longer, up until he joins a light guild. Once he does, then, hopefully his past mistakes won't be brought up and forgotten. That was the plan he'd hoped for, anyway.

"There he is! It's Mr. Derolth! Let's go see him!" A voice of a female said to her friend, hearts in her eyes. The friend nodded, also having hearts in her eyes and the two ran passed Chase and headed towards the town's center. At that, Chase perked up, hope filling his chest.

"Finally! I finally found you Derolth!" He said, a wicked grin on his face. Those who'd saw shivered, edging further away from the dark mage as Chase ran in the same direction as the girls. Meanwhile, Marshall also began running in the same direction.

"You hear that, Joey?! Derolth is around here somewhere!"

"Aye!" Joey cheered, happy to find that special person to Marshall after so long.

Back with Chase, he spotted a group of girls all crowding around, giggling, squealing, and blushing. This could only mean one thing; he found Derolth. Chase smiled as he pushed his way in through the throng of girls. _I can't wait to see this guy! He can help me, finally!_ Chase thought.

"Derolth, I-" Chase paused, taking in the wizard before him. The guy had black, grease-y looking hair that was slicked back in a way that reminded Chase of a mobster, was wearing a purple cloak, and had wrinkles on his forehead with an awkward mustache going across his face. Chase blinked. _This can't be right. This guy is old enough to be my grandfather trying to be hip again!_ His thoughts screeched, and he could feel his eyebrow twitch. However, there was something...off about this mage.

"Ladies, Ladies, please, one at a time." He smirked, making the girls go crazy again. "I'll sign whatever you want." The girls shrieked, and Chase had to flinch back, suppressing the urge to cover his ears. That's when the mage looked over at Chase with a raised eyebrow, and Chase stiffened. As a dark mage himself, Chase could tell one dark mage from another, and this guy...this guy wasn't at good at all! His magic wasn't light magic, and he could feel the inklings of dark magic rating off this guy. _Am I mistaken? Is Derolth really evil all this time? But...everyone said he was a good guy..._ Chase pondered, wondering if everything he knew was a lie. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, however, another voice joined the fry.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," Chase turned towards the owner and realized it was a black-haired teen, about his age, it looks like, skin snow white, sharp blue eyes, had a red scarf around his neck, a red, long-sleeved sweatshirt, and a pair of loose fitted red pants. Looking at him, Chase couldn't help but shiver. There was something...predatory about him. Not to mention Chase couldn't make sense of his magic. It was there, but barely. _Then again, most powerful wizards are known to suppress their magic if they don't use it often, or aren't in battle. Even Humdinger taught me that._ Chase thought. "Hey Derolth, I - Eh?" The teen blinked. "You're not Derolth. Who are you?"

The guy 'Derolth' froze in shock, while the girls around them began glaring at the teen.

"How disrespectful!"

"We'll teach you some manners!"

Before anyone could blink, the boy was suddenly on the floor, a large lump appearing on his head, dazed out of his mind. Chase couldn't help but sweatdropped. _These girls...are really something. That, or they couldn't tell a scam from a real deal to begin with._ However, just as suddenly as they were vicious, they turned into sweet little kittens when 'Derolth began speaking, having their attention. Chase just stared at the group before looking down at the boy on the ground, who was groaning. Suddenly a cat came running on its hind legs towards the boy, and Chase could feel his eyebrow twitching again. _Cats...can't walk like that..._

"Marshall, are you okay?!" He asked, tears in his eyes. _NOR CAN THEY SPEAK!_ The voice in his head shouted.

"'M fine, Joey. Just a little bruise," The boy said, smiling at the cat, rubbing its ear. "Although, now I'm curious as to why there is a guy pretending to be Derolth in the first place. Something smells fishy." That's when the cat, Joey, grinned, pulling out a fish from...well, Chase wasn't entirely sure.

"That could be my lunch, hehehehe." The boy sweatdropped at his companion.

"That's...not what I meant..." That's when the boy sniffed the air once more, turning his head until his eyes spotted Chase a few meters away from him, looking at him with concern in his eyes. "YOU!"

Chase jumped. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, you! Can you help us out?" He asked, jumping to his feet and staring into Chase's eyes with a sad, kicked, puppy look. Chase could feel his heart skip a beat, and he swallowed, face turning red.

"U-Um, sure," He paused. "With what, exactly?"

The boy shook his head before glancing over to the wizard surrounded by girls. "Not here, we'll talk it over during lunch."

Before Chase could protest, he was suddenly pulled in the opposite direction, Joey following, never noticing the other wizard glancing over at them - well, in particular - over at Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally found a diner that would allowed both Chase and Marshall to enter, the dark mage couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. Long after they'd ordered, when the waiter came with their food, Chase was surprised to know that the boy could eat half of his weight, with how much food he got.

But then, he was also surprised with the lack of table manners he had.

Food was flying everywhere, and more than once Chase had to wipe away some sauce that landed on his face, watching as the pile of dishes seem to grow before his very eyes.

"So," He started, ignoring the munching sound coming from the boy. "You said you wanted my help, right? What is it that you want?"

"Welf," Marshall started, spewing his food into Chase's face. Chase twitched as he, once again, wiped his face. "This guy claims he's Derolthf, but he dofen't smell like 'im. But youf smell like himth."

Chase's eye twitched.

"English, please. I can barely understand a word you'd said." He said. Swallowing his food, Marshall gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry," Then he looked at Chase with a curious look. "That guy we've met...he doesn't smell or look like Derolth. In fact, you two seem to share the same kind of scent, but..." Marshall paused, eyes looking at the ceiling, a thought coming to him, but then he shook his head. "Anyway, I want to know why he's pretending to be Derolth. It's...not cool." The way Marshall narrowed his eyes, and seeing a flick of anger in those blue hues made Chase shiver.

"Don't ask me, I don't know myself," Chase said before sighing. "But, as to why we have same scent, I don't know. I don't wear cologne."

"No, no, no," Marshall shook his head. "Not that scent. I meant, _magic-wise._ It's like you two took a bath in a garbage bin or something."

Chase glared at him. _Thanks for the confidence booster._ He thought.

"Magic scent, huh? Well, it could be because he's a dark mage, like I am." Chase said. Both Marshall and Joey turned to him, eyes wide. Ignoring this, Chase sighed. "Which is a total bummer. I had been hoping to see Derolth myself. If there's any wizard that can help get me into a guild, it'll be him. Especially if it's THAT guild..."

"Wizard?" Chase blinked and turned to Marshall, who had his arms folded and was looking at him with a serious glint. "Did you say Derolth is a wizard?"

"Well...yeah," The dark mage blinked again. "What else would he be?"

Marshall and Joey looked at each other, both of them frowning, before turning back to Chase. "Derolth isn't a wizard...he's a dragon."

"EH?!" Chase squeaked, pulling himself close and looking as though he's about to jump out of his seat.

Even now, in a world full of magic, Dragons were rare and mythical creatures, yet very dangerous and destructive. The last time anyone had ever encounter a dragon had to be about 400 years ago, before they all disappeared one day.

"What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town?!" Chase asked. Both Joey and Marshall had been ready to answer, before they realized...Chase had a point. Seeing this, Chase shook his head. _Didn't think THAT far ahead, did you?_ He thought. He sighed. "Well...I guess that means I have to join a guild the old fashion way - there's no way a dragon's going to appear out of thin air and grant me my wish." He stated, not knowing he was crushing the hopes and dreams of a certain black haired teen sitting in front of him. Still, Marshall had a request of him, and he was going to go through with it.

"Well, now we need to deal with this dark mage first, to see what he's up to." Marshall stated. "Obviously, nothing good ever comes out being a dark mage. Right Joey?"

"Aye!" It was then the two realized who they were talking to, and both of them paled as they slowly turned to Chase, who had a dark presence looming over him, head down, hands by his sides balled into a fist.

"W-wait, I didn't mean-"

"If that's how you feel, then forget it! You can deal with the dark mage all on your own!" Chase shouted and stomped away, leaving the diner. Both Marshall and Joey watched him go, sadden, before they looked at each other.

"I...really should learn when to shut my mouth."

"Aye."

"And you need to stop agreeing with everything I say!" Marshall bristled.

"Aye." Joey said, ears flat.

Meanwhile, Chase was storming through the town, huffing.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe he would say something like that! Just when I thought..." Chase paused in his walking, looking down at the ground, a small frown his face as hurt flashed in his amber eyes. "Just when I thought..." _We hardly even know each other, and yet..._ He fisted his hands again. _Why does his opinion of me hurts so bad? I don't even know the guy._ Sniffling, Chase shook his head. "Forget it. He's just like everyone else. I can still prove my worth. I'll join the PAW Patrol, and I'll show him wrong. I'll show everyone!"

"The PAW Patrol eh? That's funny, coming from a dark mage like yourself." A voice said. Startled, Chase turned around to see the same dark mage from earlier had appeared, coming from the bushes. _Why was he?_ Chase shook his head. _Never mind. I don't want to know._ "So...Chase. From the Catastrophe Crew guild, is it? Thought I'd recognized you."

Chase stilled, ready to summon his magic. Seeing this, the dark mage held his hands up. "Easy there. I'm not going to attack a fellow dark guild member like yourself."

"I'm not in a dark guild anymore, in case you haven't noticed." Chase snarled, glaring at him.

"Oh? That's too bad. You had the potential to be a powerful dark wizard, Chase. Humdinger wouldn't stop talking about you to the other guilds," He tisked, shaking his head as if disappointed. "So, tell me, what is it that you're going to do now? You know the wizarding world doesn't accept dark mages with open arms."

"I'll join a guild, a different guild, and I'll work to redeem myself if I have to." Chase said, tightening his fist. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Ah yes, and it's the PAW Patrol guild you wanted to join, correct?" The dark mage asked, smirking when he didn't receive an answer. "You know, as a dark mage, we DO have powerful connections. I could easily allow Goodway to look over your profile and gain her approval, but oh wait," He appeared thoughtful, aggravating Chase even further. "There are some things you've done that she wouldn't approve of, right? Some forbidden magic you'd used? Done some crimes you're ashamed of? I'm sure Goodway wouldn't want someone like you in her guild," He sneered. "But, I can help you with that. I can erase everything of your past and actually start anew. Wouldn't you like that?"

Chase paused. "I...I do..."

"Well, I can help you. Come to my cruise ship tonight, and I'll erase your profile, and it'll be as if you were never a dark mage." With that, he walked away, leaving Chase to his thoughts. _Clearly, this is a trap that only a fool would walk into, especially when the other person is a dark mage,_ Chase thought. _But if what he says is true, then I wouldn't worry about anyone finding out my past anymore. I could join PAW Patrol without feeling guilt._

"And all I have to do is be prepared for the trap when it comes."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was going down, and time found Marshall and Joey on top of a hill, the view of the docks clear. The two of them had a trouble looked on their faces, with Marshall looking down at the ground and Joey below the hill.

"I feel bad." Joey whined, making Marshall sigh.

"I do too." The cat turned to him.

"Do you think he will forgive us if we apologize? Maybe we should invite him to the PAW Patrol. He seemed really excited about joining a guild." Joey said. Marshall sighed once more and folded his arms, in a form of a pout. Hearing nothing from his companion, Joey slowly turned and looked at the ocean. "There's a cruise going on..."

Almost immediately, Marshall blanched, turning blue as he quickly covered his mouth when his cheeks began to swell. Not even missing a beat, Joey waved his arm. "Calm down. Sheesh, we're not even on the boat and you're getting sick."

Marshall made to reply, when he heard a couple of voices coming from a group of girls just a meter away from him and Joey.

"Isn't that Draco's ship?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, I heard he's throwing a party tonight, and those who were lucky enough to get on the ship is going to join the PAW Patrol." At that, Marshall tensed, narrowing his eyes at the group. _PAW Patrol? Draco?_ Another girl stomped her feet.

"Man, I wish I could've gone."

"Me too."

At this point, Marshall tuned out the rest of the conversation and turned towards the boat. _PAW Patrol..._

"Draco said they wouldn't just accept _anyone,_ however. It's really tough to enter that guild." At that, both Joey and Marshall stiffened, slowly turning to each other with unreadable expressions. Slowly, they turned their head towards the boat drifting out to sea, both of them frowning deep. That is, until Marshall's expression changed into one of being sick, cheeks puffed out once again, sweat dribbling down his face, as said face turned blue. Joey sighed.

"You really need to get over your motion sickness..." He said, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile, on the boat in a private room, Chase stared at the mage before him, who had a simple file in his hands.

"So, you want me to erase your past, do you? You must really want to join the PAW Patrol then." He said, looking over Chase's profile. Chase just nodded, not saying anything. _And if you trick me, you and I will be battling out overseas, where I possibly have the advantage. I doubt you were ever taught how to manipulate nature to your will, so no matter what type of magic you're up against, you would still win._ He thought. "Hmm...yes, a simple erado spell combined with obliviscatur spell should do the trick..." He closed the file and smirked at Chase, who was immediately on guard. "But...why would I want to?" He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, there was more dark mages appearing behind him, all with an evil grin on their faces. Chase glared.

"I knew it. Never take a dark mage by their word," He growled. "An ambush?"

The dark mage, Draco, laughed.

"My aren't you the clever one! And yet," He shook his head and smiled nastily at Chase. "We'll do this the easy way, or the hard way; all I want, is you, Chase." He said. Chase had the nerve to look surprise, and seeing this, Draco smirked. "Is it really that surprising? I told you before, you had the potential of becoming a great, powerful dark wizard. You take to forbidden spells like fish to water, and it says here that Humdinger considers you his prized pupil. For you to turn your back on everything we, dark mages, believe in and worked hard on is an insult to dark mages everywhere. Even more so when you join a light guild. That simply won't do."

"So what, my life choices affects you now?" Chase snarled, getting ready to summon his magic.

"In a way, but, we can't have such great potential go to waste. You're either coming with us willingly, or we're taking you by force." Draco said. Just before Chase could reply, however, a sudden crash from the ceiling of the boat interrupted them, catching their attention. Chase's eyes went wide when he realized it was that boy from before. _What's he doing here? Could it be, he sensed I was in danger and in need of help?_ A part of him dared hoped.

"Eh? Chase, what are you doing here?" A voice called out, and Chase looked up to see Joey...flying.

"YOU CAN FLY?!" Chase squeaked. Draco decided to ignore this and looked over at the boy who was glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Marshall stood up and pointed a finger at him, blue eyes sharp.

"You said something about PAW Patrol?" He asked, and Chase could feel himself deflate, a bit agitated. _Never mind - still the same old, selfish brat who lacks manners._ He thought, before blinking when he saw Marshall nearly crumble underneath his own weight, face pale to the point of turning blue, sweat dripping down his face.

"W-What's wrong with you?" Chase asked, worried.

"B-b-b-b-b-boat...r-r-r-r-r-r-rocking..." Marshall wheezed out, looking as though he was about to puke. Chase blinked. _Boat? Rocking? Wait, don't tell me..._ Chase bristled.

"You're MOTION SICK?! SOME HELP YOU ARE!" He yelled, glaring at the fallen boy, who groaned. Draco laughed, turning towards Chase.

"Is he your friend? My, not very smart is he?" He taunted. Meanwhile, Marshall lifted his head up just enough to mutter out-

"J-J-Joey...h-h-help..."

"Aye sir!" The cat said before flying down and began lifting Chase up from the ground with his tail. Surprised, Chase began to struggled.

"W-wait, what are you-?!"

"Marshall said to help him, so I am!" Joey said, and began flying away from the boat. Draco growled as he followed him out to the dock.

"No you don't! That's MY dark mage you're taking!" He said before summoning his magic and began shooting fireballs at the cat, who dodged them easily. "Damn nimble cat..."

"H-hey!" Draco turned around to see Marshall had at least gotten on his feet again, near the doorway, and was glaring at him, despite looking as though he was about to keel over. He scoffed. "Too easy." He snapped his fingers and the dark mages crowded around him, stomping the fallen boy, beating him up. Draco looked up and scowled.

Meanwhile, Chase was struggling to get out of Joey's grasp.

"Let me go! I'm a dark mage, I can fight! We have to help Marshall!"

"Chase..."

"What is it?" Chase paused in his struggle and looked at Joey, just in time to hear a small 'pop' and see Joey's wings disappear.

"My magic ran out..."

And then they were falling.

"YOU DUMB CAT!"

"AYE!"

Landing in the water, Chase began swimming upwards, breaking the surface and stared at the boat so far away. "I have to help him. Despite everything, I have to help that ungrateful bastard..." With that, Chase summoned his magic. "Dark Magic: Black Vortex!" He shouted. A light gleam had appeared from nowhere, and before anyone knew it, a strong gust of wind came rushing towards town, pulling back not only the water, but the boat as well. Joey cheered.

"You did it!" He said. Chase sweatdropped.

"Maybe a little too much." Because just as suddenly, another gust of wind came forth, and then the boat plus Chase and Joey began flying towards the black hole. _Please disappear._ Chase thought, hoping the vortex would go away soon as he really didn't want to be sent into space. Luckily, it did, and now they were flying towards the beach of the town instead...which, was still pretty bad now that Chase thought about it. The boat, however, ended up crashing through most of the docks and buildings before it finally stopped near city hall. Chase coughed.

"Wow, Chase, I didn't know you were such a destructive person!" Joey said, and Chase bristled at the cat.

"I am not!" Then he looked over at the boat. "Where's Marshall?"

Meanwhile, those who were on the boat, groaned, knocked out by the crash. All except Draco, who was getting on his feet. "Damn it, when I get my hands on that kid-"

"You're not getting anyone." A voice said, and Draco turned to see Marshall standing on top of the nose of the boat, glaring down at him. Chase, despite everything, beamed, realizing that the boy was completely unharmed.

"Marshall!"

"So...you are the one that's supposingly allows other mages to join in the PAW Patrol, correct? But that's impossible because the PAW Patrol doesn't accept everyone, correct?" Marshall asked, narrowing his eyes at Draco. Chase, who had been mildly irritated by the brush-off, blinked at the accusation and how Marshall seemed so angry by it. Draco scoffed.

"Is that what this is about? For you to destroy my boat all for some rumors..."

"It's not a rumor, it's a lie." Marshall interrupted, and his eyes were pretty much slits that this points. Chase gasped while Draco smirked.

"And you know this how?"

Marshall returned the smirk with one of his own; full of sharp teeth and a vicious bite before he pulled off his sweatshirt, revealing a black, short-sleeved vest underneath, and when he turned his right arm, those who weren't knocked unconscious gasped.

"It-It's..."

Draco started to sweat.

"B-Boss? I-I think he might be the real deal..." One of them whimpered.

One Marshall's right arm was a bright, red, emblem of a paw print. The vicious smirk on his face fell, and instead, twisted itself into a look of disgust. " _I'm_ from PAW Patrol, and I _never_ heard such lies!"

Chase's eyes went wide. _He's from...PAW Patrol?_

"I guess it's a little too late to tell you that Marshall's a wizard, huh?" Joey asked, and Chase glared at him.

"You decided to tell me NOW?!" Chase shook his head. "I had a feeling, but...I couldn't confirm it. All I knew is that he had some sort of magical abilities."

Draco stared at him, nervous, but then smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter that you're the real person or not, I will kill you and have Chase all to myself!" With that, Draco summoned a giant ball of fire, and threw it at Marshall. Marshall didn't move, he just stared at it as it came closer.

"Marshall look out!" Chase shouted, but by then, it was too late. The place where Marshall had been standing at was covered in fire. Smirking, Draco turned to Chase.

"Now then, with that pest out of the way, Chase...come to me."

"Man, these flames are disgusting," A voice said, pausing everyone in their tracks. They all turned to the spot where Marshall had been, and was shock to see him standing inside the fire. "Seriously. You dare call yourself a dark mage when you wield these shitty flames? I've tasted fake flames that had more delicious than this..."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"N-no way," Draco started, sweating a little. "He's...EATING THE FIRE!"

With the fire gone, Marshall let out a belch, and looked over at the dark mage, blue eyes sharp.

"Thanks for the meal. I'm all fired up now." With that, Marshall lit his fist on fire and began running towards the dark mage, who was frozen on spot. Chase could only stare.

"He...ate the fire? And now he's fighting with it? What kind of magic is that?!" He squeaked, and Joey answered him.

"An ancient one. Lungs of a dragon to be able to breathe fire, dragon scales of a dragon to dissolve fire, and dragon talons that are wrapped in fire. A magic that allows a person to take on these characteristics of a dragon, and was once used to deal with dragons, as it was the only powerful magic to do so," Joey folded his arms. "That is the magic Derolth has passed onto Marshall." He said, smiling. Chase looked at the cat.

"You serious?" He asked. Joey nodded.

"Aye," He smiled once more, tilting his head. "It should also be noted that Marshall is a fire mage. So it goes without saying that fire is useless against Marshall. He's a fire DragonSlayer."

Back with the battle, Draco was beginning to panic. None of his magic was working, and with the way the black haired teen was looking at him, he was running out of options.

"Damn, damn, damn! Die you bastard!" He screeched, throwing every attack at him, all of them missing just as Marshall pushed fire from his feet to lift him up, grinning manically.

"It's over for you! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted, fist already in flames that seemed to glow brighter. Draco eyes went wide just as Marshall punched him, sending flying towards the ground, covered in soot and brunt to a crisp. Chase was in awe, that is, until he heard the sound of marching and looked over to see rows and rows of people dressed in armor coming.

"T-the army?!" He stated, sweating a little.

"Crap, run!" Marshall shouted, grabbing onto Chase and ran in the opposite direction. Joey laughed.

"Oh man, you really did it this time, Marshall! Goodway isn't going to be happy!" Marshall glared at him.

"Shut up and keep running!" Chase was in a daze before he realized-

"Wait, where are you taking me?!"

"To Adventure Bay! You wanted to join a guild, right?" Marshall turned to look at Chase, who only stared at him in awe. He gave him a fanned grin. "Come join PAW Patrol! We'll happily accept you!"

Chase would later swear that sand got in his eye and that was the only reason he was tearing up.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood by the door, Chase eyes wide with excitement and awe.

"Welcome to PAW Patrol!" Joey said, smiling. Chase grinned, happy to be in the guild he'd always wanted. _If I leave a good impression, maybe the wizarding world would realize that dark mages aren't so bad after all._ He thought, smiling wider at the thought. Marshall then stepped towards the door of the guild and kicked it open with the shout of-

"WE'RE BACK!"

"We're back!" Joey repeated. Most of the guild members looked up and smiled, happy to know one of theirs had returned safely.

"Ay, Marshall! Welcome back!"

"Hey Marshall, Joey! Glad you returned safely!"

"Welcome back guys!"

That's when Marshall turned his head on a certain member, blue eyes sharp with annoyance as said member gave him a smirk.

"Hey, Marshall! Heard you caused quite a ruckus down in River's Canyon. I-" He didn't even get to finish before Marshall kicked him in the head, sending him flying towards another table and broke it. Chase's eyes went wide.

"Why?!"

The member got up and growled, glaring at the DragonSlayer. "Oi, what the hell was that for?!"

"For sending me on a wild goose chase! That was no damn dragon, idiot!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know?! I told your dumbass it was only a rumor!"

"You wanna fight?!" Marshall screeched, hands already on fire. Chase could only stare as chaos erupted in the guild. When he heard that the PAW Patrol was supposed to be a nice guild, welcoming people with open arms, and always polite; this didn't seem like the right guild.

"Okay, Marshall, I think that's enou-" Joey didn't even get to finish before a guild member was knocked into him accidentally, and the cat flew in a ping-pong pattern across a table before landing on the floor. Chase wasn't really sure what to make of this, but then he felt something in his chest stirring. It was a pleasant feeling, and while Chase was almost certain that his magic was acting up, he didn't mind. Something about this place felt _right_ to him.

Aside from the fighting, of course.

"Eh?! Marshall's back?!" A voice called out, and when Chase turned around, he jumped back, eyes wide as a blush came across his face heavily. Standing not a few meters away was a girl with long, light blue hair, with white streaks in it and white, feathery-like bangs going across her forehead, dark blue eyes, and from the neck down, wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. On her right breast was her light blue guild emblem, but Chase tried not to focus on it.

_This is PAW Patrol's Everest. She is an ice maker mage, and well, has the a certain quirk to her. She is also Marshall's rival._

"Oi, you fire-breathing bastard! We haven't finished our last fight before you'd left!"

"Everest, your clothes."

That's when the girl, Everest, looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, she freaked.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!"

Chase started to sweat, chuckling nervously. The girl at the bar sighed.

"Honestly...this guild is too weird for me to date anyone in." She said, before lifting up a barrel half her size and began drinking. Chase's eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. _Well, she was right about one thing. This guild is too weird._

_This is Mandy, a card mage, and PAW Patrol's heaviest drinker._

Chase just blinked.

"Marshall, you brat, fight me!" Everest said, not caring about her clothes for a moment. Marshall, who had a guild member in a choke hold, barely gave her a glance before he said-

"Put some clothes on first, you Strip Tease." Everest's felt her eyebrow twitch at the nickname. Chase was wondering if he should stop this, when he felt a presence looming over him. Quickly turning around, he was stopped short of a squeak when he realized how much of a freaking giant this guy was.

"It isn't noon, and you're already whining and crying? You aren't kids, you know..." He said.

_This is Wally, a muscle-brain wizard who solves everything with his fist. He also has a catchphrase 'manly'._

"Real men speak with their fist!" The wizard, Wally said. _Is he encouraging them to fight?_ Chase thought just as both Everest and Marshall turned around and punched him, with the shout of "BUTT OUT!"

Chase sweatdropped.

"I...I think I might be at the wrong guild..." He muttered.

"Nah, if you're looking for PAW Patrol, you've found it," A voice said behind him. Chase turned to see a boy, no older than him, with anti-gravity brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white, red, and blue vest and some jeans, standing behind him. On both of his arms were line of girls all staring at him with stars and hearts in their eyes, blushing. Chase's eye twitched. _Where have I seen this before?_ "Hi. The name's Ryder, and you are?"

"Chase." He shook his hand, just as a mad crackling sound was heard.

"Hahaha, hey Everest, look at what I got!" Marshall shouted, waving his fist in the air. Inside the fist was a lavender bra, with pink frills on the straps and around the cups of the material. Looking down, Everest shrieked, and covered herself, blushing as she glared at him.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!"

Marshall stuck his tongue out.

"You want it? You're going have to fight me for it." He said. Everest growled, before glancing over her shoulder to spot Chase and Ryder talking. Walking over, she tapped Chase on his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't happen to have a bra on you?" She asked. Chase looked as though he was about to hit her, or something.

"Wha-? Why the hell would you ask me that?! Does it LOOK like I have one?!" Everest tilted her head, hair falling over her shoulders.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Chase growled. Ryder, meanwhile, smirked.

"Now, now. Everest, how nice it is for you to have blessed us with a beautiful sight." He said, edging closer to the ice mage. Everest was about to blow him away using her ice magic, when a sudden blonde with blue eyes appeared, and practically mashed Ryder's face in with, what looked to be, a hammer, sending him flying. The blonde's eye twitch.

"Pervert." She growled.

_This is Katie. She's a celestial wizard able to summon spirits of the Zodiacs. As of right now, she only has three - Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. The boy from before is Ryder, PAW Patrol's number one playboy._

The blonde, Katie, looked at Chase and Everest and smiled sadly.

"Sorry about that - sometimes, I have to put Ryder on a short leash. Everest, here are your clothes!" She said, holding up a shirt and skirt. Everest beamed.

"Thanks Kate, you're the best! Now, to get my bra back from that flame brain." She growled, tugging on her shirt, and pulling up her skirt. and rushing towards the fire mage. Katie sighed.

"Sorry for the worst impressions. Normally, the fights aren't this bad." She said. Chase twitched.

"I was told PAW Patrol were all friendly." He said. Just as Katie was about to respond, another girl, white hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress came up, smiling.

"We are, it's just that, when it comes to our guild, well, we have the tendency to get carried away." She said, giggling. Chase could only stare at her in awestruck.

"Y-You're..."

The girl grinned.

_This is Sachi, PAW Patrol's bartender, and was once a model for the Weekly magazine. She is also the sister of Wally._

"Are you here to join the PAW Patrol?" She, Sachi, asked. Chase could only stare at her, dumbstruck. _She's even more beautiful up close!_ He thought, and couldn't help but blush a little. Shyly, he looked down at the ground, peering up at her through his eyelids.

"A-Actually, I am." He stuttered. Sachi giggled, and was about to say something, when she was knocked away from Chase, to his horror, by another member of the guild and landed on the ground with a lump on her head.

"W-Welcome to the guild..." She said, before passing out. Chase's eyes went wide and was about to scream at everyone to stop - he even had a spell that was able to stop time if he'd wanted - when a voice already beat him to it.

" **STOOOOP!"** Nearly everyone paused in their fighting, turning around to face a giant form of a person with glowing, yellow eyes, glaring at them all. Everyone froze, fear evident on their faces, unable to move least they caught the wrath of their guildmaster, Alicia Goodway. Well, everyone in their right minds would freeze in silence. Marshall wasn't one of them.

"HAHAHA! You all look so scared!" He chuckled, only for Goodway to punch him in the head and sent him flying towards the ceiling. Chase wasn't at least bit surprised, given how the boy never learned to shut his mouth. At that moment, the guildmaster shrunk down to her normal size, and was still glaring at them.

"Normally, I would say I'm disappointed. This is NOT how the PAW Patrol treats our members, both old and new," When the master turned her glaze on Chase, the dark mage froze, but she continued as if she never saw him. "You brats has caused such a ruckus with the Magic Council, and they told me that I have to 'fix the problem'. That a guild as old as ours shouldn't be acting the way that it do," She continued to pin them all with a glare that told him she was angry, and nearly everyone hanged their heads in shame. "To that, I say," Suddenly, the paper in Goodway's hands caught on fire, and she happily sent it in the air, and Marshall just as happily began munching on it. "Screw the Council! We have protected and save people countless of times before, and I have to say, you guys do a damn good job at it. How we use our magic depends on us entirely, as magic is neither good or bad and that is something the Council will never, truly, understand." She closed her eyes. For a moment it was silent before she open them, and instead of that fearsome yellow, her eyes were the color of chocolate. "Now, with that being said. We should celebrate. Why? Because we have a new member in our guild. Chase," She turned to him, and Chase nearly froze at the attention he was getting. "Welcome to the PAW Patrol." She grinned. "Now let's party!"

Everyone cheered, and Chase could feel another stirring coming on, making him smile.

Later, as everyone began to drink and be merry, Goodway stood by Chase.

"So I heard you're a dark mage," She stated, and Chase froze once again. _This is the third time this guild has giving me a heart attack._ He thought, unamused. "I also know you've been in Humdinger's guild."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Chase said, looking as defeated as he felt. "I know you and Humdinger are on bad terms. I'm not a spy for him, or anything. Actually...it was the Magic Council that saved me." He bit his lip. "When the Catrophone Crew had dismembered, we went our separate ways. I don't know where Humdinger is, and the member that took me in taught me things that Humdinger didn't. Taught me how to use my magic for good."

Goodway placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I'm highly aware of Humdinger's disappearance," She smiled. "All that matters now is that you're one of us. As such, we'll treat you like family, as with all members of a guild. Although, I am curious of the Council member that took you in." Chase smiled.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't that old - in fact, he looked as though he was around the same age as me." He said. Goodway tensed and narrowed her eyes.

"I see."

"Hey Case, I see you're a official guild member now!" Marshall said, grinning while Chase bristled.

"It's Chase," He growled before looking down at his new, navy blue emblem on his hand. He smiled. "Yeah...I'm a PAW Patrol member now."


	7. Chapter 7

The party was still going on. Chase had to wonder if this was something they always did with new guild members, or if they just really likes parties. _Or maybe they need an excuse for one._ He thought, a crooked smile coming across his face. Still, he felt like he was home here, and that was saying a lot since, with Humdinger, he never truly felt like he belonged there. He didn't have a lot friends in the guild, and Humdinger only saw him as a prodigy of his work; Chase honestly didn't think he could've last another day without trying to escape.

Suddenly the doors to the guild swung open, and everyone paused to see a little kid, light brown hair, had a white mark going across his left eye, which were golden honey brown, wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants, standing there and began walking towards Goodway. Nearly everyone quieted, watching him as he turned hopeful eyes to the guildmaster.

"Has she," He swallowed, tears appearing in his eyes. "Has she come back yet?"

Goodway sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Rubble." She said.

"Why not?! She was suppose to come back three weeks ago! And why aren't you looking for her?!" The kid, Rubble, screamed. Goodway just gave him a one-eyed stare.

"Rubble, your mother is a good wizard, I'm sure she can handle her-"

"That's not the point! My mother is out there, somewhere, and you're here partying when she could be as good as dead!" He shouted, it echoing the silent room. "Please...I just want her back. If you're not going to look for her, then I will!"

"You will do no such thing!" Goodway said, glaring at the kid. The two had a stare-off, trying to see who will crumble, before Rubble turned away in a huff, sulking out the door. Everyone stared at him, feeling slight sympathetic.

"He does bring up a good point, though." Chase muttered. Sachi sighed.

"Despite her words, Master is worried too. Three weeks is a long time for a wizard to be gone, and on a mission at that." She said. Chase blinked and was about to respond when a sudden slam was heard, and when Chase turned around, he noticed Marshall walking towards the door.

"Where is he going?" He asked. Sachi smiled sadly.

"Knowing Marshall, he's probably going to look for Rubble's mother."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Master? He's probably going to go look for Vivi." One of the members said, looking at Goodway, who just stared as Marshall walked out of the guild. Sachi, once again, sighed.

"Can't really be too surprise, to be honest; in a way, Rubble kind of remind Marshall of himself," She said. Seeing the confused look on Chase's face, she explained further. "All of us PAW Patrol members have our own issues of sort. Whether it is scars, pain, or suffering. I guess with Rubble searching for his mom..."

It was then Chase put the pieces together. _Rubble searching for his mom is the same way Marshall is searching for Derolth. Marshall...is Derolth really that important to you?_ He thought. That's when he stood up.

"I'm going after him. I'm going to help him." He said, surprising everyone. Goodway looked at him with some seriousness in her eyes, before closing them. Just as Chase was about to reach the door, Goodway called out to him.

"Chase," He paused and looked at her. She had a smile on her face. "You'll make a good wizard."

Chase blinked before the words register inside his head, and warm feeling came across his chest, a familiar stirring, as he blushed. "Thank you...Master."

With that, Chase was gone.

* * *

"Why are _you_ here?" Groaned out Marshall, holding his stomach. Chase had decided that instead of walking to their destination, it would rather be faster if they were on a carriage, much to Marshall's displeasure.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to help you?" Chase huffed, glaring at the DragonSlayer. Marshall didn't say anything, too busy moaning in misery as the carriage went up and down on the road. "In any case, this could be a good experience for me. My chance to make things right in the wizarding world, and show everyone that dark mages CAN be trusted." He folded his arms, a proud smirk on his face. Marshall and Joey looked at each other, Joey shrugging, before they continued listening to Chase. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Mt. Hakobe. It's where Vivi was last seen." Marshall said. Chase sighed. _Mt. Hakobe is full of dangerous paths and even worse, Vulcans and other creatures. Does he really think I would let him go alone knowing that?_ He thought. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and the two wizards plus cat looked up.

"Sorry, this is as far as I go." The driver said. Immediately, Marshall jumped up, excitement glowing through his entire body.

"ALRIGHT IT STOPPED!" He shouted and started doing a little happy dance, along with Joey, on their seat. Chase sweatdropped. _You and transportation just don't go well at all, do you?_ Opening the door, Chase shivered as a breeze came by.

"It's freezing, even though it's summer." He said. Marshall didn't comment as he and Joey jumped out of the carriage and began walking the entire way. Taking this a sign, Chase hopped out as well and began following them. The further up they went, the colder it seemed to be, and despite the heavy clothes, Chase couldn't help but tremble slightly.

"H-How a-are you not c-c-cold?" He asked. Marshall tilted his head, confusion in his blue eyes, but Chase was pretty sure he was mocking him.

"Eh? I'm a fire mage. I just raise my temperature." He said. _Yep, definitely mocking._ Chase thought darkly, glaring at the boy before him.

"I-I h-have s-s-some f-f-fire m-m-magic, b-b-but..." Before Chase could continue, Marshall pulled him close to him, catching the dark mage off guard. Realizing his face was pressed against Marshall's bare white chest, he blushed. "W-W-what a-are you DOING?!" Well, at least he wasn't stuttering because of the cold.

Marshall sighed.

"You're really annoying for a dark mage, you know that right?" He said, and Chase glared at him. Before he could respond however, a giant ape-like creature with white fur appeared, roaring at them. Unknowingly, Chase tighten his grip on the fire mage.

"Whoa, it's a Vulcan!" Joey said. The creature, Vulcan, growled at the wizards and began charging at them. Marshall wanted to fight it, but with Chase on him, he knew it was impossible unless they separated. Having to already know what type of wizard Marshall is, however, Chase immediately let him go so they could dodge out of the way.

"Dark magic: Chrysalises!" Chase shouted, and a form of black crystals appeared around the Vulcan and began wrapping themselves around the creature. Marshall smirked as his lit his fist on fire.

"Alright, an easy target. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted, rushing towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan, however, broke free from its crystal prison and was able to dodge Marshall's attack. Turning around, the Vulcan set his sights on Chase and narrowed his eyes.

"You use dark magic?" It asked, surprising Chase. _It can speak?_ It roared. "Me HATES dark magic!"

Chase suddenly felt nervous. _If it hates dark magic, then I pick a bad time to be a dark mage._ He thought just as the Vulcan began charging, full speed, at Chase. Before Chase could do anything, or be prepared for the attack, Marshall was suddenly there, kicking the Vulcan away from Chase.

"Oi! Your fight is with me! Chase, you go scout ahead. We're not leaving this place without Vivi!" Marshall said. Chase's eyes went wide before he nodded, running past the fight. The Vulcan roared once again, in fury.

"Me no like dark magic! Me HATES dark magic! Me will DESTORY dark magic!"

Chase decided to wisely pick up the paste, but that went out the window when the Vulcan decided to turn its head to Chase and ran after him. Marshall blinked.

"Hey, get back here!" He shouted and chased after the Vulcan. Chase had been halfway up the mountain when he heard the Vulcan's roar, and turned to see it following him, anger and hate glowing in its eyes. Chase's eyes went wide. _When I see Humdinger ever again, I'm going to tell him that he sucks. Big time._ But before the Vulcan can reach him, Marshall had aimed a fire fist straight at its head, making it turn around and glare at the fire mage.

"You protect dark magic? You is enemy!" It roared and began charging at Marshall instead. Chase stopped.

"Marshall!"

"Keep going!" Marshall shouted, dodging every swipe the Vulcan made. Chase hesitated, wanting to help Marshall, but decided to follow his advice and ran straight into a cave. He blinked.

Meanwhile, the Vulcan roared.

"Me no like you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't like you either pal!" Marshall said. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Marshall began spewing flames towards the Vulcan, who dodge, and began charging at Marshall. Marshall was surprised. "Wha-?"

"Marshall look out!" Joey said, but the Vulcan had already smacked the fire mage off the mountain, and began falling down. "MARSHALL!"

The Vulcan smirked.

"No more protection. Time to destroy dark magic." He said and went to follow Chase's trail.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase took a step inside the cave, looking around.

"Hello? Vivi? Are you in here?" He asked, seeing no one. He huffed. _Of course not, do you SEE anyone in here?_ His thoughts taunted him. _Maybe she's on the other side of the mountain._ He thought, and was about to turn around to leave when suddenly, the Vulcan jumped right in front of him, surprising the dark mage. The Vulcan grinned evilly.

"Me no like dark magic." It said. Chase narrowed his eyes.

"So you keep saying," He paused. "Wait, where's Marshall? What did you do to him?!"

The Vulcan tilted its head. "Protection go bye-bye. No more protection."

Chase blinked. "Bye-bye? Wait," His eyes went wide. _With how narrow and steep these paths are, there's a good chance he fell off the mountain._ Chase growled, and summon his magic. "Fine then, you want to destroy dark magic? Come and get it!" _Sheesh, now I'm starting to sound like the monkey._ He thought, sweatdropping a little. The Vulcan let out a roar and began charging the dark mage. "Dark magic: Dragon Fang!"

Suddenly the snow and ice surrounding the cave began to form in a large twister, heading towards the Vulcan, who moved out of the way, and began swinging at Chase. Chase dodged each of it before summoning his magic again. "Dark magic: Crystal Sphere!" That's when the ice started to swarm around the Vulcan, swirling faster and faster until it became a hexagon-like cage. Trapped, Chase smirked. "I got you now. Dark magic: Hell's Arrow." Out of thin air, four red fire-like arrows appeared around Chase, before zooming towards the trapped Vulcan, each with a destination in mind. However, just before they could land its target, the Vulcan had manage to break free and dodged out of the way, before running towards the dark mage. Chase had been prepared to move when suddenly-

"MONKEY!" Blinking, Chase looked to see Marshall and Joey flying towards them, fist already on fire, and ended up punching the Vulcan away from Chase. Chase smiled. "Marshall! You're alive!" He blinked as Joey settle Marshall on the ground. "But...I thought you don't do well with transportations?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Marshall asked, cocking his head to the side. Chase pointed at Joey.

"That. You hated the carriage, so I thought..." He stopped when he saw the look Marshall was giving him.

"Joey isn't a transportation. He's my friend. You're so simpleminded." He said. Chase glared at him.

"Oi, watch you who calling simpleminded! But, you're right. Joey is a friend, so I guess I should treat him a little more nicely."

"Aye!" Joey said, earning himself a glare from the dark mage. Before this conversation could continue, however, the Vulcan roared once again, fury evident in its eyes.

"Man, this Vulcan doesn't know when to give up, doesn't he?" Chase asked. It was mostly to himself, but Marshall scoffed, smirking to himself.

"That's fine. I've been itching for a fight all day." He said. Chase smiled nervously.

"Of course you have..."

The Vulcan roared. "Stop protecting! Dark magic is bad!" It said and was about to attack them again, when Marshall stopped it, glaring at the creature.

"Listen up; all members of PAW Patrol are my comrades and friends! From Goodway and Sachi, to annoying jerks like Everest and Wally," He said, putting more strength into his hand as he continued to talk. The Vulcan struggled to get out of his grip. "Joey and Chase are my friends too.." That caught Chase by surprise, watching as a light glow surrounded the fire mage. The dark mage could only stare in awe. _I'm his friend too?_ For some reason, that made Chase all warm inside and he had to stop himself from smiling. "He's a PAW Patrol member now, no matter what kind of magic he posses. And, so long as he carries the PAW Patrol pride, I will protect him no matter what! That goes for all PAW Patrol members, including Vivi!" Marshall shouted, before punching the Vulcan in its stomach, hard enough to send it flying towards the ceiling of the cave.

Chase just stared in awe, happy to know there's someone out there that was willing to fight for him. _You're starting to sound like a girl._ His thoughts teased, and if that's not enough, Joey commented.

"Chase, you're blushing."

"Am not!" He bristled, despite the pink in his face.

Meanwhile, The Vulcan glared at him. Looking around, he noticed a particular shaped ice that could be used as a spear - a very sharp spear. Grinning, the Vulcan picked it up and began swinging wildly, Marshall dodging out of the way until his back his against the wall, and he was forced to use his hands to stop the point of the ice from hitting his face.

"Marshall!" Chase shouted. Seeing the fire mage struggling, Chase bit his lip. He could take the Vulcan by surprise and attack him, but then he'll be in the same position as before, before Marshall came. Then it clicked. _Marshall's a fire mage...I have some fire spells..._ He smirked. "Marshall!"

Marshall turned to Chase, struggling under the ice that seems to be getting closer.

"Say ahh!"

"Ahh?" Marshall opened his mouth.

"Perfect! Dark Magic: Hell's fire!" Before anyone could do anything, flames appeared out of nowhere and headed straight into Marshall's open mouth. He swallowed, wincing slightly.

"That tastes horrible..."

"IT'S SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU!"

"In that case," Marshall smirked as he feel his magic reviving up, melting the ice. "I'm all fired up."

The Vulcan blinked, confused as Marshall list his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He jumped into the air and the Vulcan could only stare as Marshall smashed his fist into its face. The impact of the fist had sent the Vulcan flying, crashing into the wall of the cave. For once, the Vulcan didn't move.

"Marshall, you did it!" Joey said as he and Chase ran up to Marshall.

"Isn't this suppose to be the part where the Vulcan tells us where Vivi is, if it knows at all?" Chase asked.

"Aye." Joey agreed. Before anyone could say anything, the Vulcan suddenly started to glow, the form getting smaller until it was eventually revealed to be a human woman. Joey's and Marshall's mouths dropped.

"No way..."

"VIVI?!"

Chase's mouth dropped as well.

"YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME WE WERE FIGHTING THE PERSON WE WERE LOOKING FOR?!"


	9. Chapter 9

The woman groaned, opening her eyes. The moment her vision cleared, she spotted two familiar faces and one she didn't recognized.

"M-Marshall? Joey?" She groaned. Marshall and Joey grinned.

"Vivi! You're okay! What happened?" Joey asked.

"Rubble was worried about you, you know." Marshall added. Hearing this, Vivi deflated slightly, her eyes lowering. _Rubble...my baby boy._ She thought, before focusing on her memory, trying to regain her thoughts.

"My memory's a bit fuzzy, but...I remember taking this job, to make Rubble proud, and before I knew it, I was surrounded by 20 Vulcans," She said. Chase paused. _20? What happened to the rest of them?_ He thought. "I manage to beat them, but...the last one...did a Take Over."

"Take Over?" Chase asked, tilting his head, a bit puzzled.

"It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survives by stealing people's bodies and taking them over." Joey said. Chase paused.

"Huh. Weird, that's the first time I ever heard about some sort of possession magic." He muttered to himself. He wondered why Humdinger never said anything about that. Joey had thought about telling Chase that Vulcans weren't the only ones with Take Over magic, but decided to go against it. _Better as a surprise anyway!_ He thought, snickering. Hearing this, Chase gave him a wary glance. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Joey said.

"Man, Vivi, you defeated 19 Vulcans! That's impressive!" Marshall said with a grin on his face. Vivi stared at him, blinking, before giving the DragonSlayer a smile.

"I guess it was..." She said, before realizing they weren't alone and spotted Chase. "I...don't remember you. Have you always been in our guild?"

"Er, I'm new, actually," Chase said, holding out his hand. "The name's Chase."

Vivi shook his hand, a gentle smile on her face. "Hello Chase. Welcome to the guild, eh," She paused and then narrowed her eyes at him. "Hold on, you're a dark mage, aren't you?" Chase froze, as did Marshall and Joey. Sweat started to appear on the dark mage's face, swallowing roughly, before nodding his head. Vivi continued to pin him down with the glare, before she broke into a smile. "Well, a friend of the PAW Patrol is a friend of mine. I take it that this is your first time on the job?"

"Actually, Marshall was the one that went searching for you. I only tagged along as a back up."

"And what a fine back up you are, Chase. I may not remember much about our battle, but I do remember you holding your ground against me," Vivi smiled. "You're a powerful wizard, I can sense that. You'll fit right on in with the rest of the guild."

Chase just blushed, smiling bashfully.

"Anyway, we should go. Rubble's already worried sick about you, and threaten to come here all on his own to search for you." Marshall said, tilting his head. Vivi nodded and was about to get up, but was stopped, not only by her injury, but by Chase and Marshall. "Let us help you." Vivi grinned and allowed the two wizards to carry her out of the cave.

Meanwhile, back with Rubble, he was sitting on the steps, tears in his eyes.

_"Are you kidding me? The PAW Patrol is the weakest guild in all of Sunset Valley!"_

_"They do nothing, but drink and get beaten up!"_

_"When I grow up, I want to be a knight, not some dumb wizard."_

_"Wizards are a waste of time. Let's get out of here."_

_"Mom, you should go get a job!" Rubble said, looking at his mother with wide eyes. Vivi only stared at him, surprised, before smiling at him, soft and lovingly._

_"Okay."_

Rubble felt tears overflowing in his eyes, his body starting to shake. _Please..._

"Rubble!" Rubble looked up, and then he was taken back by what he saw. It was Marshall, Joey, and Chase, but more than that, it was his mother, safe and sound. He broke into a smile.

"MOM!" He screamed, jumping into his mother's arms for a hug. Marshall, Joey, and Chase smiled at the scene. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She whispered, placing kisses on top of Rubble's forehead.

"It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!"

"The next time those kids try to pick on you and say something bad about the PAW Patrol, ask them if _their_ parents could beat 19 monsters on their own." Vivi said, smirking when Rubble's eyes grew wide and sparkling. Suddenly, he turned around, watching as the three members walked away. "Marshall! Joey! Thank you!"

"No problem!"

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, Chase!"

Chase turned around and smiled, waving goodbye. Turning back around, he couldn't help but smile at Marshall.

"That was a nice thing you did, you know." He said. Marshall blinked, confused.

"What are you talking about? You helped too, you know." He pointed out. Chase just shook his head.

"Yeah, but you were motivated to help Rubble, even if you don't realize it." He said. Marshall just stared at him, confusion on his face clear as day. The fire mage slowly turned to Joey in hopes the cat would understand him, but even Joey shrugged his shoulders. Chase just sighed. "Forget it. It's probably nothing anyway."

"You're a weird dark mage." Marshall stated, and Joey nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye."

Chase just smiled.

 _You don't even realize that you would fight tooth and nail to make sure Vivi was back with her son, in the same breath as you searched high and low for the father figure in your life, Derolth._ Chase's smile got bigger. _Marshall...you and everyone else in the guild are really nice people. I'm glad I decided to join, no matter how crazy you seem to be._

"Eh? Whatcha smiling at Chase?" Joey asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Chase said, repeating the same line Joey had told to him. The green cat hummed, not really sure what to make of the wizard before them, before shrugging it off. He had the feeling he would have to get use to Chase's quirks - just like Chase would have to get use to Joey's teasing.

All in all, he had the feeling that Chase and Marshall would be a wonderful pair.


	10. Chapter 10

A week after Chase joined the PAW Patrol, the dark mage had decided he needed a place to stay, so he decided to rent an apartment not too far from the guild. He stared at the room in amazement. It was really spacious, and has more closets than Chase knows what to do with. _Maybe I'll go shopping for some clothes to fill in the space._ He mused, before glancing over to the fireplace and kitchen stove. He grinned. _And all of this only cost 7,000 jewels!_ He thought to himself, heading to the bathroom. It's been a while since he's taken a bath, and he figured he should get into it right now.

Sitting down in the tub of water, the dark mage sighed, feeling his wounded muscles relaxing under the hot soak. _This is SO much more better than anything Humdinger could come up with!_ He thought, smiling slightly, before frowning. Thinking of his old guild and his master, Chase couldn't help but worry. _After we disbanded, everyone went their separate ways. Humdinger is probably still out there, trying to regroup everyone,_ He looked at the ceiling. _I wonder...if he'll come and try to find me. Should I warn Goodway? No, she knows and yet...she took me in, anyway. So she should know Humdinger would try and find me. Maybe she's...protecting me?_ He sighed once more.

"I shouldn't be thinking about it, Humdinger is in the past, PAW Patrol is the future for me." He muttered as he started to wash his hair. As he scrubbed, he couldn't help but think about what he was going to do for the time being. Sure, there's missions and stuff for the PAW Patrol, but what about in between? He couldn't very well practice his dark magic in fear of the Magic Council trying to find reasons to put him behind bars. _Then again, the Magic Council WAS the reason I was allowed to roam free. Still, to start practicing dark arts and forbidden spells isn't something I want to do._ Then an idea came to him. "Maybe I can finally start working on that potion I was trying to make!" He sneered. "If all goes well and the potion works, I will become a very wealthy man!" He laughed evilly to himself, before choking on his spit as he laughed too hard. "Not a bad guy, Chase. Not a bad guy."

An hour later, and Chase finally left the bathroom and headed towards his room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Maybe I'll take a quick nap before I head to the gui-huh?"

"Yo!" Marshall said, both he and Joey looking at Chase with a smile on their face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Chase shouted, slamming Marshall against the wall with his leg, the DragonSlayer squishing the green cat underneath him. Marshall pouted at the rude behavior.

"We heard from Sachi that you'd picked out a place..."

"Aye." Joey groaned. Chase gave them both a death glare.

"You heard, so you just barged in?! No matter how close friends we are, don't you understand the concept of common courtesy?! You just committed breaking and entering! That's a crime, you know!" He ranted. Marshall folded his arms and looked at Chase with a pointed look.

"Hey, that hurts man." He said. Chase's eyebrow twitched.

"That's not the point..."

"Nice apartment, Chase!" Joey said, scratching up the walls.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU DEVIL CAT!" Chase shouted.

"Anyway, we came here because we wanted to hang out, since we're friends and all." Marshall said, grinning at the dark mage. Chase huffed and folded his arms.

"Well, I don't have a lot to entertain you since I just moved in. I'm sure you could find something else to do with your time." He said.

"Ne, Chase, aren't you going to put on some clothes?" Joey asked, and it was then Chase realized he was still naked. He blushed as he promptly shoved Marshall and Joey out the window.

"Get out you perverts!" He shouted, watching as they fell into the sidewalk below. Sighing, Chase closed the window, turned around and began to get dressed. Meanwhile, Marshall groaned.

"He's so cold-hearted..."

"Aye."

Back with Chase, the dark mage was reading a book when a sudden knock was heard. Looking up, he got up from his spot on the bed and began walking towards the door, revealing Marshall and Joey. He gritted his teeth.

"It hasn't been an hour, and you're already annoying me..."

"Come on, Chase let's do a mission together!" Marshall begged, looking at the dark mage with teary blue eyes. Chase, outwardly, wasn't moved by the act, but on the inside, he could feel his heart fluttering. _Really?_ He thought.

"And why should we? I just join the PAW Patrol, and I don't have any ideas on what mission we should go on. On top of that, I just moved into my apartment and the rent's not due yet. So tell me, why should I do a mission with you?" He asked. Marshall and Joey looked at each other, concerned, before glancing at the dark mage.

"Because you're needed for this!" Marshall said, holding out a piece of paper. Chase took it and began reading the quest.

"200,000 jewels just for taking a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person, huh?" Marshall nodded. That's when Chase noticed something. "Caution: He's a dirty old pervert and currently recruiting blonde-haired maids..." Suddenly, the paper crumbled under Chase's fist, teeth clashed together in a force smile as his eyebrow twitched. Marshall suddenly found himself in danger of being strangled, and he had to take a step back when Chase began to loom over him, shadow covering his face.

"Are you...are you...are you..."

"Am I what?"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! DO I LOOK BLONDE TO YOU?! AND FYI, BLONDES ARE GIRLS! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL DUMBASS!" He shouted, slamming his fist down on Marshall's head. "AND YOU TOLD ME YOU NEEDED ME! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I do! No one else would fit the bill!" Marshall whined, anime tears flowing down his face.

"What about that blonde girl in the guild, Katie?" Chase hissed, not releasing his hold on the fire mage. At the mention of her, Marshall beamed.

"Great idea Chase! We could ask her."

"Aye!"

"I'm not going anywhere! There's nothing you can say that's going to make me leave this house!"

Fifty minutes later, a grumbling Chase was trailing slowly behind a happy DragonSlayer and a flying cat.

"I can't believe this, today is my day off, I had nothing better to do, and yet I'm dragged onto a job by these two idiots..." He muttered, a dark cloud hanging above his head. Marshall and Joey stared at him.

"What's his problem? If he didn't want to go, he didn't have to." He said. Joey nodded his head.

"Aye."

"I can fucking HEAR you know?! And I didn't WANT to go, but you made me with that stupid kick puppy dog look of yours!" Chase hissed, remembering how Marshall looked at him with sad blue eyes, as if Chase had personally offended him, and was about to leave when Chase changed his mind. _Fucking moronic DragonSlayer. No matter how powerful you think you are, you are still an idiot!_ Chase thought, glaring at the back of Marshall's head.

"Marshall, I think Chase is saying something bad about you..." Joey said.

"CAN IT CAT!"

The moment they reached the guild, Marshall began searching for Katie, who was helping Sachi with serving drinks, all the while, shooting glares at Ryder, who was too busy entertaining a group of girls. _He really is a playboy..._

"Yo Katie! Want to go on a mission with Chase and I?" Marshall asked, bouncing his way over to the blonde. This caught Ryder's attention as he turned to the group.

"Oh? You and Chase are a team now?" Katie asked.

"Team?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"Aye! Everyone in a guild are allies, but the people who really get along well join together to form a team. A mission that might be difficult for one person to handle, can be handled by a team, you see!" Joey explained. Chase gritted his teeth.

"You're no teammate of mine." He hissed. Marshall pouted.

"But we get along so well!" He said, grinning as Katie giggled and Chase blushed. "Anyway, this quest requires a blonde-haired girl, so we're thinking you might be able to help us out here." He turned to Katie, who smiled.

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"Dress as a maid for a perverted old man." Chase said, smirking when he saw Katie turn white.

"No way in hell," She hissed, glaring at Marshall. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Please Katie? We'll split the reward money with you."

"And how much is that?"

"200,000."

"Hmm," Katie hummed, folding her arms. "With that much money, I'll be able to buy me some new shoes. Or maybe a new key, if I wanted," She looked down at her silver keys. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

"Yes!" Marshall cheered.

"However, I will only go if Chase comes with us."

"WHY ME?!"

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be coming?" Marshall asked, tilting his head in confusion. Katie just smirked and gave the dark mage a look.

"I have a feeling that this mission isn't as simple as it seems to be - and while I'll assume Marshall will be fighting, I wouldn't mind having back up in case something goes wrong." She said, her blue eyes gleaming while Chase groaned.

So much for relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: And there we go! First chapter of the PAW Patrol/Fairy Tail story complete! As you've noticed, I've decided to make Chase a dark mage rather than the celestial mage that Lucy is. That's mainly because I can't see Chase being that, and have decided to give the role to Katie instead (and since, Katie is a celestial mage, you can guess which spirit Ryder is since I ship Lucy/A certain Celestial Spirit XD). Also, to make it clear, the pups are human. They aren't dogs. And in case I have to say it again, I need OCs! Both Good and Bad, their magic, their rivals, their tragic story! I'd ask for their love lives, but since most of the PAW Patrol members are going to paired up with either their regular pairings (Skye/Rubble, Chase/Marshall) or with an OC of mine, I don't know if anyone would be comfortable if I decided to pair them up with someone else. Since I already know who's going to be who, and how their dynamics works. Still, doesn't hurt to ask since, once again, there aren't that many characters in PAW Patrol to begin with - and nearly everyone else besides the main characters and side characters won't have magic. A.K.A meaning they won't be in the guild. That's all for now :D


End file.
